


nightcap

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Lolicon Week, F/M, Gloves, Masturbation, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Carol has a little trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Carol/Gustav St. Germain
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 3





	nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> A madeup fanweek to indulge in my own ships and kinks for a bit. Uh...taps microphone is this thing on....BACCANO FIC SECTION IS BORING LETS ADD SOME SPICE

Carol is so lost in her own pleasure, in her own little fantasies, that she does not know that she has been walked in on until Gustav audibly scolds her, calling out name, not without a hint of scorn in his voice. Flustering, the girl scrambles to try and cover herself, but it is no use; he has found her sprawled out on his desk without a scrap of clothing, hand between her legs, making quite the spectacle of herself.

“Must you behave like this where anyone could walk in on you?” he asks in a tired voice, crossing the room to where she now sits on the desk, cowering a bit.

“I…I’m sorry,” she says, looking down at the floor. “I was just…”

“You just weren’t thinking, were you, Carol?” he asks her, shaking his head. “You should learn to be less careless, you know. Imagine if anyone other than me were to walk in on you. You’re a rather attractive young lady, you might get taken advantage of.”

Now, she pouts. “Actually, Mr. Vice President, you’re the only one who’s ever taken advantage of me. Also, I think that the only kinds of people who would want to take advantage of me are dirty old men like you.”

Standing over he, he pushes her onto her back, letting her lay on his desk, where he pins her down. “Thirty-nine points, Carol. You failed to consider the possibility that  _ another _ dirty old man might catch you in such an indecent state. You also failed to account for the fact that it hardly counts as taking advantage of you when you beg me for it so often.”

“Mr. Vice President!” she protests, her pout growing. “That’s not fair! O-oh, and how many points was- ah!” Before she can finish her question, he has her moaning for him, losing her train of thought as he teases her with a gloved finger, stroking her clit and causing her to go completely weak. He knows all of her weaknesses, knows just how to get her to go absolutely limp with pleasure for him, unable to question anything or pester him for answers, and unable to worry about anything else other than being able to get off.

“Just relax, Carol. You’re not in trouble because I found you, and you’re not in trouble because I found you before you managed to get yourself off on your own, dirty girl,” he says. “You know that you could have woken me up, if the urge really was that bad.”

“You said we had to get up early tomorrow, so I didn’t…mm! I didn’t want to bother you…” she says, hardly able to speak amidst her desperate moans. It will not be long now before she is not able to speak at all, with the way that Gustav continues to overwhelm her, fingering her until she is crying out for him, shaky and desperate.

“That’s true, we do have to be up early, if we are going to catch our train,” he tells her, speaking in such a detached voice that one might not be able to tell what he was in the middle of doing, if they were only listening to him. Certainly, his tone would never give away the fact that he was in the middle of defiling his young assistant. “But that is no excuse for your behavior. Need I remind you that you also have to get up early? And yet you were up late, trying to take care of things on your own when you know that I can do it all that much faster. Not only that, but how am I supposed to remain asleep with you slipping out of bed? It gets quite cold without you, Carol.”

She only whimpers in response, rendered completely pathetic. Pulling his hand back, he studies it for a moment before saying, “You’re so wet that you’ve soaked through another one of my gloves. I don’t know why I keep letting you ruin such perfectly good pairs.” As he says it, she wants to protest that he was not wearing his gloves when he went to bed, that he must have put them on knowing that he would find her here like this, so it must have been his choice, but she is completely speechless right now and he knows it.

And as he speaks he is pulling down his pajama pants so that she can see his erection, pulling her so that her legs dangle off the side of his desk, and getting between her spread legs. “You will be able to fall asleep much faster if you simply let me fuck you,” he says. Looking down at her, he asks, “Isn’t that right?” He waits for Carol to give him a weak nod before he thrusts into her, filling her so suddenly that she lets out a sharp cry.

But Gustav does not slow down at all from there, giving her no chance to catch her breath or adjust to him. In seconds, he is jerking his hips back and forth, fucking her in a hurried and hasty rhythm, grunting as he does, the otherwise silent room filled with his grunts, her pathetic moans, and the sound of skin on skin as he fucks her harder with each thrust. Carol screams for him, crying out in ecstasy because she loves every second of it. Time and time again, she has told him that this is the best part of being his assistant, when her guard is down, when they are together like this.

Out in daylight, when she has more shame, she is more inclined to pout and call him a dirty old man, accusing him of taking advantage of a poor, naive girl, but they both know the truth about her, and how much of an insatiable little slut she has become for him. Tonight is just proof of that, because she is the one who was completely unable to sleep because of the way that her lust consumed her.

Gustav is just giving her what she needs, so that she will be able to sleep and get up early in the morning, so that they can take another trip together, where the  _ dirty old man _ can spend even more time  _ taking advantage of _ the  _ poor, naive assistant _ , who can’t stop begging him for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
